


Delimma

by daydaysleep



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydaysleep/pseuds/daydaysleep
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Junhui
Kudos: 26





	Delimma

“再做一次。”  
全圆佑扳过文俊辉肩膀，不准他起身。下午四点钟，是个看起来十分不适合做这事的时间，而事实上他们已经做完两次。  
“今天他们练习会结束早一点…我吃了药，真的想睡一会儿。”把因为生病请的假全用在这上面，权顺荣会不会弄死自己？文俊辉想，还是先弄死全圆佑吧，这个人缺席活动修养了半个月，但刚刚这样也不像还有不适。  
全圆佑在性上面寡淡，只是排遣不见得沉迷，床上大多闷头做事，不说什么话调情。今天有点反常，他主动要求了，态度还挺强硬的样子。文俊辉想了想，刚刚倒是听见他说话了，他说好热很舒服。啊，是自己在发烧来着，那里面也烧起来了？  
反正就是个自私的家伙。文俊辉头昏得不行，被他轻易扳回去，果不其然看到全圆佑嗤笑一声。  
“你怕他们知道？文俊辉，他们早就知道了不是吗。”  
全圆佑看着他微眯着眼睛，还以为他没明白。可是怎么会不明白？不是所有人都知道吗。但是全圆佑今天特别多话，非要好心告诉另一个当事人，“他们早就知道了，从第二次还是第三次的时候？我们啊…是sexpartner。”

文俊辉干脆闭上眼睛，他实在是很困，但是马上又翻身跨坐在全圆佑身上，嘴里含糊地应声，唔唔，好吧好吧。他手上快速地套弄，等到自己半硬了，嘴上衔住一个套子开始拆。全圆佑就一直注视着他，等他也看过去，眼神接上便笑了，还颇鼓励地拍怕他的臀肉，然后大喇喇地躺着。  
没意思极了。文俊辉握住顶着自己腿根那已然硬热的物事把套子套上去，又从全圆佑身上下来趴在一边，声音闷闷的，“快点弄完还能睡一会儿……润滑真麻烦。”

迷迷糊糊的时候，文俊辉还在想，他俩的事所有人都知道了，那他喜欢全圆佑的事有几个人知道？明浩好像知道，净汉哥和知秀哥或许看出来了些，住集体宿舍要人不发现两位成员偷摸做爱不太可能，喜欢一个人就好掩饰多了，总不会太难堪。

他被翻了个面儿，全圆佑以相对的姿势再次进入了他，这种情况不多，毕竟后入更深动作也畅快。加上有次正面的时候，全圆佑看见文俊辉忍不住动情的样子，问他是不是欲求不满，这样问了却也只堪堪做了一次。文俊辉不在意这种刻薄，每次虽节制但是质量他很满意，他只是不喜欢全圆佑末了一副“可是我对你兴趣只有这么多了，真是抱歉”的样子。那之后文俊辉也没觉得自己刻意，姿势却常背对着了，他想是全圆佑不想看他也不一定。

现在又这样面对面了，一条腿还搭在对方肩上，有汗跌落在脐下，弯弯流到双腿之间。

文俊辉把眼睛睁开，看得专注极了。细长眼睛薄情唇，全圆佑的线条都是锋利的，喘气的声音很低很好听，偶尔喉结滑动一下，有近似兽类的哼声。这一切都使人着迷，能看着的时候，还是要看着。他不怕自己眼里再流露出更多渴望，他们又不是那种有一方沉沦就要解除关系的维持平等的性伴，他的沉沦分明才是这段关系的开始。

所以他喜欢全圆佑，最早是全圆佑发现的才对，不是那个反射弧长得出名的成员，是狐狸，聪明得一下子就抓住了。文俊辉觉得很好，他自己成了猎物这件事。

做的过程里全圆佑的眼神会有点凶，所以他看过去的时候文俊辉本能地瑟缩了一下，然后又乖乖的舒展开，把整个脖子露给对方，敏感脆弱都在那里。全圆佑没去吻，只抓住他更敏感脆弱的那处，同时加快肏弄的速度，持续的没顶快感注入病痛的身体，昏厥前文俊辉觉得自己也不是那么毫无余地，眼神和身体交出再多欢喜，只要某一天他开口否定，那就最多止于皮肉了，灵魂是从未有过秘密。

这段时间忙碌于内地行程，和全圆佑只是四五天没见，海外公演紧跟着，酒店分房时成员体贴地让他们一起。文俊辉挂在尹净汉身上翻白眼，“哥你当我是禽兽吗？我真的要累死了呀！”  
“那就一起做别的事呀。”说完后尹净汉也觉得尴尬，安抚地揉了揉弟弟的头发。  
文俊辉和全圆佑那一副“公事公办”的合作伙伴关系，甚至不比之前只是同年队友的亲密程度了。几个哥哥也问过，为什么不好好谈恋爱，“那样很奇怪”，两个人都这么说。你们现在更奇怪，但哥哥们都默契地没这样说。谁也不比谁明白。

徐明浩拉着文俊辉问得多一点，“你们是怎么决定要这样的？”  
文俊辉眨巴眼睛，事实他自己也刚知道他和全圆佑成了床伴。啊，果然是第二次的时候，他差不多和大家一起知道的。  
“太难熬了嘛…二十多岁多旺盛啊。”他觉得自己说的也是实话，明白自己心意后的每一天欲望就向着全圆佑生长。  
“谁还不旺盛了？也没有像你俩…”  
“哈哈哈，你当所有人都是gay吗？”  
徐明浩憋了半天，“我以为你们最多手上……互动一下。”  
文俊辉已经被互动这个遣词逗得笑倒在床上，“那我们比较贪心吧。”

“文俊辉，你是喜欢他才这样的吧？”徐明浩严肃地问他，企图收获认真的回答。  
“哦？照你的说法那他还喜欢我呢。”文俊辉继续抠着手上的死皮，“可是不是那样的。”  
“你们都是很好的…哥哥，但我觉得在这事上你们不一样。”徐明浩说起文俊辉是哥的时候还是不太自然。  
文俊辉终于抬头看他，没有很快回答，好像真的认真想了想，“这样就挺好的。喜欢才不是很好吧，对我们的身份来说。”认真回答的气氛才让人受不了，文俊辉抬手去捏徐明浩脸，“啊，但是真的喜欢我们明浩啊！不要喝醉不要给哥哥机会！”  
成功被打。

此时房间里一个人打game一个人刷SNS，从八点洗完澡保持这样一直到十点，文俊辉看全圆佑戴了耳机，便和国内节目的搭档接了视频，嘻嘻哈哈地说了工作并趣事，收线时竟看到全圆佑在他包里翻东西。套子夹层里总会有两三个，但找不到润滑液，他只得出声说行程实在太赶，他明天结束完表演就直接飞内地了，想着不会做就没有带。不过岛国的酒店东西配得齐，柜子上显眼的就放着一瓶，他看着全圆佑盯着那小瓶东西半天，不得不提醒说想酒店结算时惹麻烦吗。

文俊辉再度躺下，瘫在被子里舒服得叹气，说话声音带着困倦，“我睡了，还有宝贵的六个小时……”  
“我想做。”全圆佑固执地走到他床边，把已经微微隆起的部分给他看。  
文俊辉抬手摸了摸，已经硬了，他手又无力地垂下，告诉全圆佑，“不行了，手也不行。”  
然后用中文嘀咕着这人打游戏打出邪火了吗，全圆佑就看着他嘴巴小幅度地开合，有点出神像要努力听清楚。  
“不行了，嘴也不行。” 文俊辉看他黏在自己嘴上的视线，又补充到。

全圆佑这回倒一愣，他们并没有口交过。“我没想要你做这个。”  
他绕着床走了一圈，还是钻进文俊辉的被子里，一手蒙住对方的眼，一手迅速滑入睡裤握住沉睡中的分身。那手凉得激出文俊辉一身疙瘩，全圆佑很少这般无礼，他因这举动开始挣扎。  
“我不进去，我想试一下。”全圆佑从背后搂着他，贴着耳朵说话，手也不停开始撸动。文俊辉没再阻止，但身体绷得很紧，半天也硬不起来，他什么也看不到，却无法把感官集中在那里感受全圆佑层出的技巧。  
“你以前不是很敏感吗？”全圆佑有些烦躁，只得去舔吻文俊辉的耳廓和颈后，感受到怀里的人放松和轻吟，加快了手上的动作。半晌他关掉其他灯只留下床边较暗的落地灯，松开手趴跪在文俊辉腿间。

先用鼻尖和嘴唇蹭了蹭，再含住头部嘬了一口，文俊辉一下子大腿肉都在颤。他的手机也跟着震动起来，全圆佑拿了过去，看着上面来自两个字中文名字的视频邀请，分辨了一下关掉扔在一边，再把文俊辉拖着让人稍微坐起来靠在床头。  
“看着吧，应该没下回。”

第二天记者会文俊辉不太能集中，从凌晨梦里开始都是全圆佑起伏吞吐的样子，晃得他心神不宁，下腹和腿上的皮肤还有头发摩擦出的痒，他最后受不住时一直抓着全圆佑的头发，却在要去到那刻前放开了手，文俊辉因自己的坏心思有点心虚，被提问前他还在想全圆佑吐掉精液脸上沾着白浊看向自己不满的表情。回过神来他调皮地吐了吐舌头，开始回答准备好的台词。

他想过千万种全圆佑喜欢他的可能，就在刚刚又想了一次。

回国的节目一直不太顺利，赛制、搭档、自己的身体，文俊辉觉得自己是挺能苦中作乐的人，这个毕竟有时限，有的事却不是。录制完最后一期又连着接了几个通告，打开聊天室大家终于能轻松地说话，崔胜澈说等他和徐明浩回去要请他们吃好吃的，尹净汉说那是因为俊带的中国食物都被他吃掉才那么大方，害得他眼泪汪汪问徐明浩为什么那里是异国他乡，却更像家一点。

文俊辉又打开和全圆佑单独的对话框，最近的信息已经是五天前全圆佑说借了他衣服穿，他一直没空回。从飞机上下来疲惫地伸了个懒腰，文俊辉想回到家要向大家讨一个无顾忌的拥抱，如果趁此机会让全圆佑抱抱他，也是可以的吧，总是…总是能提些要求的。

晚上的聚餐就在家里，叫了外卖又自己做了很多，欢乐的气氛持续到全圆佑吃了几口就回房的时候。文俊辉觉得自己不至于没有关心成员的立场，问大家圆佑怎么了，却得到“肠胃不舒服”“游戏有任务”“歌词没写完”多种回答齐齐应声。啊真是，还是很介意我和全圆佑的关系吧，文俊辉无语地望着成员们。

“其实…是被经纪人骂了…”夫胜宽一开口意料中受到注目礼，但这时候大家似乎明白隐瞒有点可笑，只是接下来的话却没人继续。徐明浩在安静中重重地呼吸了一下，“圆佑哥和女孩子私下见面差点被拍到，被经纪人哥知道了臭骂了一顿。他反问是不是和男的出去就没关系他下次会照做，把哥气得不行。金珉奎跟我说的。”  
文俊辉夹了一筷子辣炒章鱼扒拉着饭，口齿不清的，“唔唔，这次回国也有抽空和几个朋友见面，我们拍了照片还能上传哈哈哈哈。”  
大家松了一口气的样子不能再明显，善良的直男朋友，文俊辉给他们贴了标签。

半夜文俊辉抱着马桶恨不得把胃吐出来，他漱了口又一阵恶心继续呕吐，根本再吐不出来什么。想着一个小时前发生的事，保持蜷着呕吐的姿势很久，生理眼泪也停不下来。

文俊辉今天早早就睡熟 ，被惊醒时条件反射去看两个室友弟弟在不在，他不知道现在几点， 但全圆佑过来，那夫胜宽和李灿应该还在楼下玩。当手指进入甬道，曲起的指节在身体里撑开时，他疑惑什么时候他和全圆佑的交流只能这样了。

文俊辉喜欢的那个人，优越而温柔的，如果非要说件具体的事，他这刻能想到是那人指着旅游图册上的地图问他，“俊的家乡在这个位置对吧?”，像求表扬的孩子一样。  
初初犯禁时以为收获了不得了的事，还藏着害羞在节目提问环节写下要一起去吃中餐的希 望，MC问要单独和俊去吗的时候，他坐着不停搓着腿，抬头看着站在一旁的全圆佑对他笑。  
后来两人清醒着交媾，全圆佑说着，“文俊辉，这样的合作很不错吧。”他品味着合作是什么意思，恋爱也是合作没错吧，却能马上从全圆佑的表情里明白真正的含义。那时候他颤声答着，“就是说呀，早干嘛去啦。”还能把缠在对方腰上的腿收得紧些，免得身体晃得太过厉害。事后再在一起，给成员拿水也自然递给全圆佑一罐，说着圆佑今天辛苦啦。

现在干涩的身体快被刺穿，因为疼痛一句话也说不出。

一股温热打在内壁上，文俊辉甚至还想到上次这样的时候，他慌张得急急伸手去探，声音嘶哑又颤抖地问，“是不是射进去了，没...没有戴套子吗?”，全圆佑骗他说好像掉了，他更急了语气夸张，“掉进去了?怎么拿出来啊!是不是买错size ，还是你缩水啦！” 全圆佑被他逗笑 ，拍着他的屁股，“起来，我给你洗。”  
文俊辉反应过来也笑了，他其实很生气 ，但容忍那个蛮横的少年。被清洗的时候可耻地觉得，全圆佑还是温柔的，并不是多么不尊重。

这一次他没再慌张，全圆佑没有多说一句这样做的原由，让他自己清洗的话也没有，文俊辉竟然不太惊讶。

他把全圆佑放在高处，还预留了无数下限。

文俊辉呕得食道扯得生疼，他也不明自己是那么多好奇的人，想知道世间所有的趣味，想知道全圆佑的一切，可那个时候什么也没问。他摇摇晃晃站起来，再晃晃脑袋，那就不是需要考虑的事吧。

徐明浩被浴室的动静吵醒起来看到这幅景象时窜起一股无名火，拿了毯子扔给他披上又去倒热水 ，问为什么不多穿件衣服吃坏肚子是不是，文俊辉喏喏应着，他裤子里还是湿黏的没来得及洗，但看着徐明浩帮他到处找药的样子，他便姿势别扭地缩在沙发上乖乖坐着，跟弟弟撒娇说不想吃药转而讨了一杯热牛奶。  
徐明浩耐心看他喝完，问他还有没有不舒服，文俊辉摇摇头，“本来就没什么啊。”  
“文俊辉，真的没问题吗?”  
“嗯。马上就会好了。”

第二天大家早早到练习室，全圆佑还是和昨天一样阴沉，崔胜澈专门拍拍他肩，让大家都打起精神，这边文俊辉早就精神的兴高采烈去闹李知勋 。因为快是巡演尾声，练习强度不用太大，休息后大家一边收拾一边三三两两说着要去吃什么。  
文俊辉换了件干净的T恤赶在全圆佑走出练习室前追上，一路跟着就快走出大厦。全圆佑突然顿住脚步回头看他，他就回望着等对方说话。  
看着文俊辉比之之前更热切的目光，全圆佑微颔首避开，“对不起。”他说到。  
文俊辉歪着头笑，“都说刚才你没有踢到我啊。”他指指全圆佑手上捏着的手机，“我早上有发两家中餐厅让你选。”  
“我……”全圆佑愣了一会儿，复点开屏幕，“去第一家吧。”  
“嗯！我也想去那家。”文俊辉拎起一点对方的衣角，脚步轻快地出发。

由那日开始，大家觉得这两人好像又不那么生分，好几次听见文俊辉叫全圆佑一起出去，全圆佑表情淡淡绝没有对方那样开心，但大多时候都会答应，公演舞台上文俊辉开始主动逗弄全圆佑，而那人也会幼稚地还击。巡回演出结束在家里庆祝这天，他俩又一起出门买饮料，剩下大家猜测两人是否终于有恋情。

回去的时候电梯刚刚上去，文俊辉等了一会突然说走楼梯吧，全圆佑没有反对。前后沉默走着直到住的那层的楼梯间，文俊辉拦住对方正要去拉安全门的手。

“我想在这里接吻。”

文俊辉说这句话时跟说想喝奶茶一样语气，仿佛突发奇想。这不是什么复杂的要求，他相信他的sexpartner能答应。  
全圆佑却半天没出声，文俊辉也不着急，依然用无顾忌的热切眼神看着，全圆佑这次没有避开，他喉头滚动了一下，迟疑地开口，“俊……”。  
迟迟没有下文还是让文俊辉怀疑，是不是这些天表现得实在是太喜欢全圆佑了，让对方负担到拒绝都不再轻易说出口。他放下袋子，直接将唇凑到全圆佑面前，用惯有的甜蜜声线轻悄说话，能听得到启开唇瓣时舌头在口腔里带起的水啧声，“如果是拒绝的话还是不要说了。”

他含住全圆佑的唇，慢慢地吮吸以便含进去更多，睫毛在对方面颊扫过，他抬起眼想去看对方的反应，却因为太近了不能聚焦，文俊辉干脆放弃地闭上眼睛，就算对方不回应，也尽量让这个吻长一点。  
他刚这样想，就听见袋子掉在地上的声音，接着腰被揽住，他和全圆佑完全贴紧。唇齿被撬开，被进入，被纠缠，被索取，发出羞耻却悦耳的声音。  
文俊辉纵情地回应，抵着舌头一面又翻搅到全圆佑口中，极尽在每一处交换一份缠绵。他吻到快乐地带出笑意时还在想着，啊，虽然预想的和喜欢的人第一次接吻会是一个漫长的浅吻，可是他们不是可以那样接吻的关系，现在这样的，激烈愉悦的吻也美好得令人满足，那一分一毫的触感在以后很长的时间都不要忘记。  
他在觉得足够之后退开，睁开眼睛还没站稳就看见全圆佑欺身过来，将他推抵到墙上再次吻在一起，文俊辉慢慢回拥住对方，专心延长这个吻，再也不能觉得足够。

时间长到成员们担心的程度，电话铃声使他们分开，只好慌忙答着就快到了，两人又收敛激情顾自整理起方才被蹭乱的衣服。  
“再等一下。”文俊辉抱歉地看了眼全圆佑，从对方手里抽出手机，看着脸色小心翼翼捏着主人的手指解了锁，翻到相册里，点开不久前的一张合照，那是在电玩城录完综艺之后，他要求两人又去了一次，在街机前拍的。

“虽然想过不承认的，但是有一天突然觉得一早坦率点也许更好。”

那天他也是拿着这个手机，在按下自拍键的同时，飞快转头吻住了全圆佑的脸。事后他看着全圆佑在那一瞬间难得露出的傻瓜表情，大笑着把手机还给对方跑掉了。

“对你来说我这样很自私，但这些天我真的觉得挺开心的，谢谢啦。”

文俊辉点下了删除，连暂存里也再删除一遍才还回去。他在说下一句话前抬头直视着。

“我是真的很喜欢圆佑。”

这晚文俊辉梦见听完告白后的全圆佑的脸，有一点慌乱，更多的是沉默，他的嘴开合了几下，半天说出，“再见了，俊。”。  
文俊辉惊醒分辨了很久，现实中全圆佑最终并没有说什么。他自己也没有说再见之类的话，但他想全圆佑那么聪明应该会明白，他要放弃了。

门锁突然扭动了一下，文俊辉惊吓得回头看，室友都不在，接着两天是难得的假期成员大都回家了，现在又是深夜里，他确实被吓坏了。进来的那个人在灰暗之中，模糊的，不清明，让文俊辉以为还在心上蒙着云翳的梦里。  
全圆佑没有料到文俊辉没睡，在原地顿了一会儿才把门关上走到床边。他如一尊泥塑站着不说话，奇怪得不好受，文俊辉挪开了一点示意他坐下来。全圆佑坐在边上，深夜里他的声音更低沉了，“文俊辉。”他显得有些无所适从，搭在床沿上的手不经意地伸进被子里，捏住了一截脚腕，文俊辉轻轻挣了一下，他便讪讪收回手，“怎么这么凉…”。

又沉默了很久，黑暗里不知有什么，文俊辉想起来把灯打开，一只脚刚迈下去却被人扑了个满怀，全圆佑把头埋在他颈侧，喷出的热气和晃动的头发都弄得皮肤发痒。  
全圆佑这次没有犹豫，像不马上说出来就来不及，他说，“我没你不行。”

文俊辉的心立刻就跳快了些许，他没那么厉害一夜过度戒断反应，只是想得更认真——是上床这件事还是所有事？是这段时间不行还是所有时间不行？他都选了前者，却觉得就算这样也是句不错的话，全圆佑没说过的好听的话。  
他几不可闻地叹气，没有可以再耗费的勇气去反复去奢望了呀。

“你怎么可以…就这样…你真的想结束吗？”  
“你好霸道啊，圆佑。”  
“我只有你也不可以吗？”

虽然不愿意再思考，可自己不应该才是难过的那个吗，全圆佑怎么会那么委屈地说话？文俊辉不是很会组织语言的人，但好像应该更坦率地把话说完。

“我对很多人都很好，朋友也有很多，到处都是，大家也对我特别好……以前我以为那是我可以显得不那么喜欢你的底气。但是不是的，因为我还是没法认同喜欢你是不好的事。包括我们这样的关系，也没什么不合理，我早就好好接受了。”

“只是我开始讨厌，实在讨厌，全圆佑，不喜欢我这件事。”

话到末尾声音高了一点，在心里好像潜了很久的事，不过几句就讲尽，文俊辉移了下位置，他怎么觉得全圆佑竟这样重了，压得他快出不了气。那人便在他身侧躺下了，只是还固执地把头埋在他颈窝里，闷闷地说着。

“我不知道为什么会这样……我想那样开始再到以后结束不会有问题，我们都不用承担什么……不是，只是我不用承担什么。我享受你对我的顺从，很卑鄙却就是那样的。  
但你看着我的眼神，那样的…眼神，因为惧怕我避开了，究竟什么原因我也不知道。我又矛盾地要经常确认那样没有动摇的眼神还存在着。  
因为你身边有新的人我开始烦躁，因为我试图找新的人更加烦躁，我开始害怕不能像我想的那样结束。”

“我不想结束。”

“交往吧文俊辉，正式交往不可以吗。最近这些日子我也喜欢极了，我们就一直这样不好吗？”

文俊辉被抱得很紧，揽住他的手臂肌肉因为太用力而有些发颤，他觉得颈窝湿湿的，可能是全圆佑呼在他皮肤上的气都凝了水，他轻轻拍着对方的背，“真的很卑鄙啊。”在这个时候说这样的话，毕竟他做那个决定，也不那么容易。

“答应我好不好？至少让我今晚和你呆在一起行吗？”  
“为什么…像在耍赖…”  
“犯了错的孩子都是这样。”

全圆佑躺好在被子里重新抱住文俊辉，似安心地舒了一口气。  
“不马上答应也可以，不要讨厌，不用讨厌的。我…很喜欢俊尼。以后会用更好的方式让你知道。”

文俊辉却马上说，“我答应你。”  
全圆佑瞬间撑起身体紧张地去看确认那人在昏暗中不清晰的表情。  
“如果今年新年前一个月没有下雪，我们就交往吧。”文俊辉像是没有思考随口说着什么事，却又补充得坚决，“绝对不是开玩笑。如果你在说真话，那也把我的话当真。”说完他就用个舒服的姿势背对着全圆佑睡了。

“冬天，都会下雪的吧……真的讨厌我了吗？”

离新年只有两个月，全圆佑为了建立恋爱关系开始努力，他为他们存在着特有的默契而窃喜，却不敢掉以轻心地付出更多关心。也总是不自觉去查询历史天气，每一年的新年前都会下雪，他确认很多次了。但可能运气很好，直到新年前两天真的都没有下雪。  
文俊辉和徐明浩因为早定好的行程要上国内的通告，新年也能因此回家一趟和亲人度过。出门前全圆佑为文俊辉系好围巾戴正帽子，问他，“如果不下雪，我去你家找你可以吗？”  
文俊辉只是笑着冲他挥手，刚刚经纪人才改签了航班，因为迟点可能因即将的大雪天气延迟起飞，大家都知道的。  
“我这段时间好像做得没有其他成员好，再给我点时间吧，我正在学…喜欢俊尼的事。”  
文俊辉还是没有回答他，只是虚虚一个拥抱就出门了。

傍晚下雪的时候，全圆佑站在阳台发呆，刚刚成员拍了飘落的雪花发在他们的聊天群里，他点开文俊辉的对话框很久，想再去说点什么，直到屏幕熄掉也没打出字。  
新年那天全圆佑反复地走到门口再回去，雪已经渐渐小了，最后他走到文俊辉房间里，看见床上有本旅游画册，好像是很久之前他看过的一本。  
夫胜宽回到房间看见他，显得有点意外，“哥不是说今天会去中国找俊哥吗？”  
“下雪了，就不能去了。”  
“为什么？现在的天气应该能飞吧？”夫胜宽又看着他手里的画册，刚翻到第一页的地图，“俊哥家乡听说冬天都很热，也不会下雪，啊啊好羡慕啊我今天出门会冷死吧！”

全圆佑慌乱得半天才按开手机，第一时间打开对话框想去确认。文俊辉已经给他发了照片，照片里是阳光很不错的晴天，他喜欢的那个人微眯着眼睛，对着他特别甜地笑着。

————————

“所以下不下雪都会答应我对吗？”  
“但是下雪会知道圆佑是没有我聪明的笨蛋！”

fin


End file.
